


▪Ephemeral朝雾暮霭

by Tribble663



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tribble663/pseuds/Tribble663
Summary: 故事从表志勋19岁开始。（此为第一章。）





	▪Ephemeral朝雾暮霭

公司重新安排了集体宿舍给孩子们，不大的客厅和两间卧室，上下铺的床挤在一堆，不够舒适但相当温馨。代表担心他们一起搬来会吵得扰民，特意交代要分批入住，于是经纪人第一天只带来了拖着几箱衣服的表志勋和只拉着一个行李箱的金侑权。

少年人正是抽条的年纪，五官还是稚嫩，身上却没多少肉，端的是那份年轻者独有的挺拔韧劲，宽大衬衣都抵不住腰线透出的弧度，漂亮得引人遐思，就连久无人居的空宿舍都活了过来。

大一岁的哥哥已经收拾好了，只靠在沙发上看他忙前忙后收拾东西，好像还没能适应新长出来的手脚一样笨拙又可爱。夏天燥热，老旧的空调开着和不开几乎没有区别，徒增恼人的噪音。小孩胡乱挽起的袖子乱七八糟皱着，没做发型的刘海自然垂下来遮住眉毛，赤脚在他面前走来走去，随着长高已经稍短的裤子盖不住细白脚踝，映着刺目得晃眼。

金侑权并不总能留意到这些，每天看到小男友的话难免容易忽视细枝末节的景色，只是大概今天阳光太好，透过帘子缺了一半的窗打在小孩身上实在好看，终于他招呼着出了不少汗的忙内歇会。

“志勋啊，过来这。”

表志勋用手背抹一把下巴，坐过去哥哥身边任他用纸巾吸走脸上挂的细密汗珠，末了乖巧得倚在他身上歇着。隔着薄薄的衣料热度传递几乎没有阻隔，没怎么动的侑权身上倒显得凉，贪凉的忙内越贴越近，八爪鱼似的扒在哥哥身上哼哼唧唧不动弹。

“……热。”

分明才擦了汗没多久，人中又湿漉漉泛着水光，表志勋以为哥哥没看见，迅速偷偷蹭在他肩膀上。侑权不和他计较，只捏一下小孩因为不满天气皱巴巴的鼻头，扯着衬衣后面给他扇风。

“你这家伙……东西晚上天凉快点再收拾，去洗洗吧。”

得了特赦，表志勋从刚收拾好的衣服里扯出来件短袖，又翻腾着找出来条花色老旧的阔腿裤，不够好看但作为家居服足够舒适。金侑权径自脱了上衣，只穿着运动裤进浴室，等他的小孩蹦蹦跳跳追过来和他吻作一团。

年轻人的情欲和夏日正午的霉菌滋长得一样快，在潮湿狭小的浴室里膨胀发酵成甜味。地下铺的防滑垫上拥着两个体格不小的成年男性，被踩得啧啧响。亲吻和抚摸无所顾忌，对肢体接触本就喜欢的大男孩手掌熨贴在哥哥练舞而结实的腰身，以索求更多的姿态把面前人步步挤退。他从不掩饰对这档子事的热情，也不会对过分的欲望感到羞愧，总像发现新事物一样怀着热情和恳切，近乎天真的直白，只有金侑权掌握主动戏弄他时才通红耳尖求饶。坏心眼的哥哥背部已经抵上花洒的开关，反手一拨弄就让身上急吼吼的小孩淋了个透，捋几把额发委屈巴巴看着他。汗和水一起浸润了白色衬衣，贴着他皮肤透出淡色的乳晕。

和练舞的哥哥不同，没怎么运动的小孩身上有薄薄一层脂肪——得益于还算安逸的生活，才显得没有太过瘦削。金侑权放在他腰上的手转而捏起胸口软软的乳肉，俯身隔着衬衣啃咬敏感的肉粒。唤起欲望这步早在接吻时就已经完成，更多的挑逗只是徒增难耐，表志勋环着他脖子，下身被结实大腿抵住只能轻微磨蹭。布料吸饱了水，沉甸甸又黏糊糊，缠着身体几乎不能呼吸，胸口唇舌隔着这层阻隔都显得粗砺，而哥哥的手已经摸进他裤子里，都不愿给他解开衬衣的纽扣。

“哥，侑权哥，让我脱掉吧。”

低嗓撒娇也能让人心软是他的专利，金侑权稍稍退开点放他一颗颗解开扣子，紧贴皮肤的半透衬衣被剥下来，露出濡湿奶白的躯体，像沾了水的嫩豆腐。

身痴不仅学不会做复杂的舞蹈动作，连疏解欲望和求欢都笨拙。稍紧的裤子湿了脱起来格外麻烦，小孩好不容易扯下去一节，干脆踩着裤脚一抬腿整个褪下来，随即不满于还穿着裤子的哥，也踩住他裤腿要他脱掉。表志勋不讨厌与他赤裸相对，可和与宋旻浩一起去澡堂又不同，多少存着一点没得遮羞的不自在，只强装有魄力的样子用大手并握住两人性器，用接吻挡住他视线，以此藏住整片通红的胸口颈根和耳朵。

总共也没有做过几次，间隔又长，扩张起来就不那么顺利。就着沐浴露手指在他身体里艰难地推进，凉的液体挤入滚烫内里也是一种刺激，小孩皱着眉才刚哼哼两声，随即就被第二根手指的进入堵了回去。面对面的姿势让手指并不那么容易动作，碍于表志勋对接吻或者说怕羞的执着也只能别扭着。加到第三根手指时小孩已经有些站不稳了，只好捂着脸转过去趴在凉丝丝的瓷砖墙面上，听话地塌腰翘起臀部。

扯去了碍眼衣物再从这个角度看腰臀线条就更难以保持仅仅欣赏美的立场。皮肤白的人一羞就全身都泛红，不仅脖子耳后，连腰背都没能逃过，指尖戳到敏感的一点还会颤抖着发出气音，带有隐忍的色情。金侑权没忍住，干脆顺从心意在他肩胛骨上留了个吻痕。

反正也没别人会看到。

“可以了，哥进来吧。”

金侑权这才想起来什么，照他屁股上拍一巴掌。

“等着，我去拿套。”

“IC……”

小坏蛋再怎么不满也没能阻止他打断气氛的行动，等侑权回来就得到了个在肩膀上报复性的牙印。剩下的事情顺理成章。金侑权挤进他腿间，被抬起那条修长笔直的腿自觉乖巧地缠上哥哥的腰，人也要往哥哥怀里钻。金侑权对被小狗咬的那口耿耿于怀，捏住他的脸逼他在被进入时和自己对视。那双眼睛躲闪不开，从刚开始的忍痛到被填满时的满足都写得明明白白。

“可以动了？”

一个没什么用的问句，话音还没落身体就已经动了起来，没给小孩喘口气的时间直接开始攻击这种姿势下无处隐藏的敏感点。内壁被刺激地绞紧，死死咬着哥哥的性器，表志勋呜咽一声，亮晶晶的眼睛含着水儿。

“呃哥……哥慢一点……”

金侑权不管他，掐住腰更大幅度地抽送。穴口被迫打开，摩擦得泛红，和润滑用的沐浴露打出的泡沫相衬看起来格外淫靡。

“慢一点你又要催我快些，我还不知道你。”

那双眼看起来有些失神，应该是要到了，他的手指也控制不住地去扒拉金侑权的后背。哥哥这才轻轻吻着他要滴血的耳垂动作柔了些，腾出只手拢住他下体套弄。这次的高潮似乎到的绵长而和缓，不像前几次那样尖锐地能逼出呻吟。表志勋埋在哥哥肩窝喘气，眼皮都染成粉色，小口呼着气打在他颈侧。金侑权坏心眼地抹一把小腹，抬手给小孩看他射出来的东西，被他一伸手够到花洒开关冲了个干净。

落汤鸡金侑权觉得，对这小家伙太温柔好像是错误的决定。


End file.
